


In The Maze Stringless

by DoreyG



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Human feeding vampire own blood escalates from drawing blood to biting to biting while fucking, Vampires - Human character gets off on watching vampire drink their blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: In her defence, it had started off semi innocently.
Relationships: Charlotte Ashbury/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	In The Maze Stringless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



In her defence, it had started off semi innocently.

She wasn’t exactly unobservant, despite what her mother tended to say when she’d made her a little too exasperated, so it didn’t take her long to notice that Reid got injured a lot. It was probably to be expected, really; after the whole saving the world thing he had taken to his self-imposed mission of protecting London from all those who wished to harm it with a certain amount of verve. She had never seen him badly injured, never seen him close to the point of death, but she had seen him significantly battered. And from there it was relatively easy to reach another conclusion: that he was denying himself the blood that he needed because he didn’t want to hunt down humans like some kind of beast.

Which was all very noble, thoroughly admirable in a lot of ways, but also _annoying_. She liked Reid, she didn’t want him to get hurt because of some fine set of moral principles. And, if she could do anything to prevent that…

Which is what led them to here, Reid standing across from her with a vial of blood in his hand and a frown on his face. “Charlotte, what is this?”

“A gift!” She said cheerfully. She genuinely hadn’t expected him to come, to present himself at what was now her mansion when she sent him a polite note of request, but ever since he’d turned up she’d been feeling slightly giddy at his presence.

Reid looked down at the vial of blood in his hand, Reid seemed to consider for a long and faintly stunned moment. And then Reid looked up at her again, his frown even deeper than before. “It’s a vial of your own blood.”

“I know, a _gift_ ,” she repeated, and narrowly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Honestly, he knew full well that her mother - now off to travel Europe and rediscover herself - was a vampire, she didn’t know why he was so shocked at the idea of her being blase over a little blood. “I had it drawn only today, so it should be perfectly fresh. Not quite as good as straight from the vein, I know, but it’ll do in a pinch.”

“Charlotte…” Reid trailed off. He was now looking at her as if she was some kind of incomprehensible puzzle, which she supposed was one way to finally get his attention. “Why on earth would you give me a vial of your own blood?”

“To help you,” she said, slowly for his benefit. Reid was an incredibly smart man, she was slightly at a loss as to why he was surprised by any of this. “I’m not unobservant, Jonathan. I’ve noticed how much you’ve got beaten up lately, and how unwilling you are to fix the problem by becoming a predator like them. I thought that this would be a nice compromise, a way to avoid getting beaten up and also a way to avoid you becoming some kind of ravening beast. If you get hurt in a fight again you don’t have to hunt actual people, or even actual rats; you can just down my blood, and feel perfectly fine again within moments.”

Understanding dawned slowly across Reid’s face, but he still didn’t seem quite as grateful as she had hoped. He looked down at the vial of blood in his hand again, and let out a heavy sigh. “This may well be the strangest gift I’ve ever received.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, gave him a slightly disapproving frown of her own. It wasn’t as if she had expected raptures, Reid seemed rather too sensible for raptures, but she’d expected a slightly more positive reaction to her literally opening a vein for his sake. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Charlotte, I’m being serious. This could’ve been deeply dangerous for you,” Reid scolded, and the warmth she felt at his concern was neatly balanced by the annoyance she felt at him trying to be all _sensible_ in her direction. “The human body is a delicately balanced instrument, and you shouldn’t play around with it on a whim. Are you feeling perfectly alright? Have there been any worrying side effects? Do you feel like you’re about to faint imminently, for instance?”

“No, no and no,” she said pertly, and downright scowled at him. She had never taken well to being talked down to, and she especially didn’t take well to being talked down to by a man she found rather incredibly handsome. “I know you may think that I’m a feckless child, Doctor Reid, but I’m not entirely without sense. I did this carefully, methodically. I planned it all out, went to a doctor that I - and my mother, for that matter - trusted and made sure that he drew no more than was needed to fill this one vial. I would thank you not to talk to me like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“My apologies. I most certainly do not regard you as a feckless child, and did not mean to act like I did,” Reid said immediately, genuinely apologetic. She glared at him for a long moment more, but when she saw regret in his eyes found herself easing almost automatically. “It’s just… I’m not entirely sure I like the thought of you going to such lengths for me, Charlotte.”

She frowned at him for a moment more, just for the show of the thing, but then fully gave in with a wry smile. It wasn’t like he meant to insult her, judging by the worried expression on his face he actually meant the exact opposite. “It’s my decision, Jonathan. And I’m perfectly happy to make it.”

“You’re right, and yet again I extend my sincerest apologies,” Reid said, and gave her a faintly resigned smile in return. If anything he didn’t even seem all that put out at her stubbornness, rather fond in a way that sent a decided heat shifting all through her. “Thank you for the gift, Charlotte. It is beyond a doubt the stran- one of the strangest gifts that I’ve ever received, but I cannot deny that it will be useful.”

“Excellent,” she said, and allowed her wry smile to grow to a full on grin. It made her giddy, the thought that she had genuinely helped him and that he was grateful to her for that help. “I’m getting the same amount drawn next week, so I’ll give you another vial then!”

Reid made a face at that, but didn’t say anything more. And she would take that as most decided progress.

\--

From there, to her mild surprise and admitted disappointment, it also progressed fairly innocently.

Reid kept turning up for her blood vials at the exact same time every week, in a slightly confused but increasingly grateful way. She kept getting her blood drawn for the excuse to see him, kept handing them over with a cheerful smile and a few teasing words that he seemed to take firmly on the chin. They were polite and reasonable and very friendly, and it was becoming increasingly clear to her that she was about five seconds away from jumping him every time she saw him.

And it all kept progressing that way, polite and reasonable and slightly like nails down a background, until she was walking home one night and tripped on a particularly wobbly paving stone. She pinwheeled her arms in the air for a long moment, having just long enough to reflect how embarrassing this all must look, and then went down to her hands and knees with a _thump_.

She was immediately aware that nothing was actually hurt, besides her pride and a graze on her palm that was already starting to ooze blood. She sat back on her heels slowly, examined it as best she could in the dim light and made a decidedly unimpressed face. “ _Fuck_ -”

And, before she could even start to swear properly, a strong hand was suddenly at her elbow and a familiar presence was looming over her. “Charlotte, are you alright?”

“Jonathan!” Well, that really was just the cherry on top of an entirely shit cake. She plastered a smile on her face briefly, over the growing embarrassment, and then actually thought about why a very busy vampire doctor would be in the west end in the middle of the night and quickly narrowed her eyes. “Have you been following me?”

“Uh. Well Perhaps a little. Only upon occasion, you understand,” Reid said, sounding decidedly apologetic but also still most definitely there - having witnessed her tumbling head over heels - and clutching her elbow in a thoroughly protective manner. “I was in the area tonight. And when I saw you walking home by yourself, late at night with nobody to accompany you…” 

“I’ve been doing such a thing for years, Jonathan. I am fully capable of doing it without major incident, I assure you,” she said tartly, and hastily moved on before he could point out that cutting up her palm after going down in a flurry of skirts in the middle of the street was hardly evidence of that. “Were you meddling with the Ascalon club again?”

“You could call it that, yes,” Reid said, immediately and gratifyingly distracted. It was one of the things she liked best about him, his immediate commitment to the most noble causes. “Somebody should’ve dealt with them all a long time ago, to tell truth. It’s one of the few things I and McCullum actually agree upon. They have done so much ill to London, to the world, over the years and I am determined to finally stop them in their tracks.”

“An admirable goal,” she said, and meant it. Everything her mother had once said about Reid was true, and more besides. He really was a grand crusader, like some kind of medieval knight in a wonderfully well fitting coat, and it was no wonder she was so drawn to him. “Did you get hurt?”

“Perhaps a little. No more than usual,” Reid said, and shifted slightly uncomfortably on his heels. Now that she was paying attention, she could see that he was moving a little more stiffly than she was used to. “No more than you, for that matter.”

“Oh, well if it’s no more than _usual_ ,” she said, and rolled her eyes at him. She wasn’t expecting a man such as him to be distracted by her irreverency, the tricks that’d worked on all the other people she’d had a thing for, but for some reason his eyes lingered on her face for just a little too long. “You need to heal. Didn’t I give you something, for just this kind of situation?”

“I still have the last blood vial you gave me back at the hospital,” Reid said, now sounding a tiny bit defensive. It shouldn’t have felt quite as good as it did to finally knock him off balance, but she was going to take her victories as and when they came. “I was called out quickly tonight, and didn’t have time to pack it before I left. Once I escort you back home, I’ll go and fetch it and it should work perfectly well.”

It wasn’t too far from where they were currently to the hospital, and it _was_ the middle of the night, but she was in no mood to let Reid get away that easily. She shifted a little closer into his side, subtly, and smiled up at him in a way that wasn’t particularly seductive but was designed to get his attention. “That’ll be a bit tight, won’t it?”

Reid knew just as well as her that it wouldn’t be tight at all. But he didn’t immediately point that out, didn’t immediately pull away from her, instead just blinked down at her in a faintly confused way. “Uh.”

“All I’m saying is that there’s really no need to go from pillar to post just to get one little vial of blood,” she said, opting for sounding sensible and matter of fact instead of in any way seductive, and shifted around in his grasp until she could rise to her feet. He helped her, in a mildly confused way, and as a result was greeted with her still bleeding palm in his face the moment they were both upright. “Especially when there’s a fresh source right here.”

Reid was one of the most controlled vampires she’d ever met, even more controlled than her mother at times, but even he was hard pressed to avoid an open wound right before his nose. He closed his eyes briefly in the face of it, like that was going to make it go away, and then opened them again with a decidedly tempted expression spreading across his face. “Charlotte…”

“I consent,” she said cheerfully, so close to getting at least a little taste of what she wanted, and lifted her bloody hand until it was tracing the side of his face. “Don’t worry.”

“One of us should, since you seem largely incapable of it,” Reid grumbled, but his tone was far more longing than irritated. He reached up to wrap a tight hand around her wrist, held it against his face for a long moment more… And then let out a soft sigh and gently moved her grazed palm until it rested against his lips.

He didn’t bite, he was far too controlled for something like that even when she was practically waving it in his face, but he did slowly extend his tongue and swipe it across her palm. She shuddered at the sensation, at the feeling of such damp heat against her skin, and he did it again like he just couldn’t help himself. He cleaned her hand of blood with several long, luxurious laps and then sucked at the edges of her wound until nothing more was drawn free. And only then did he draw back, swallow deliberately and stare down at her with eyes that gleamed red through the darkness.

There was a damp heat prickling between her legs, and running under her skin until it made her cheeks flush and her nipples peak. She’d always known that vampires had done it for her, and had known just as surely that Reid did it for her from the first time they’d come face to face, but the irrefutable knowledge of such was a fair amount to deal with. She took in a deep breath, licked her lips and desperately prayed that he would be too much of a gentleman to comment on it. “All done?”

“All done,” Reid said softly, still close enough for his voice to be a distracting rumble against her skin. And then he very politely, for he really was unfortunately a gentleman after all, released her wrist and took a step back. “Thank you for the gift of your blood, Charlotte. Now I really must insist on escorting you home.”

She was still more aroused than she could ever remember being before, so aroused that the moment after he deposited her at her door she would be inside with her hand up her skirt and his name on her lips. Instead of saying any of that she gave him a slightly awkward smile, and allowed him to guide her down the road towards home.

-

And so it kept progressing innocently. Sort of, if you tilted your head and squinted a bit.

A rogue element of the Guard of Priwen had taken advantage of Geoffrey McCullum briefly travelling out of London to take care of a provincial Vulkod, and had broken the tentative truce between the Guard and Reid himself. He had managed to fight them off, with a display of violent power that she’d never seen from any Ekon before, but now he was badly injured and far away from any kind of safety. Fortunately for him he had been meeting up with her when the attack had happened, unfortunately for her that left her high on adrenaline and the only person in that part of the city capable of helping.

It was extremely lucky, that she thrived on a challenge. Instead of panicking she had simply shoved her shoulder under his arm and got them both moving, which led to them right now; standing in the middle of the street, struggling along as she attempted to hold up his weight. “Are you alright?”

There was a long moment of silence that hardly assured her, the only sounds between them the ragged scrape of Reid’s breathing like a lung had been punctured, and then Reid gave a damp cough and attempted to lean on her a mite less heavily. “I should be asking you that.”

She glared up at him, pleased when the moment coincided perfectly with them passing underneath another weak street light. She was little in the mood, after lugging his impressively muscular form so far in the first place, to let him either attempt to turn the focus onto her or attempt to walk under his own power. “Am I the one bleeding?”

“No, but you are the one having to carry a bleeding Ekon twice your size down the street at midnight,” Reid pointed out weakly, and gave her the kind of grin that he never would’ve had he been fully in possession of his senses; it was a savage kind of grin, sharp edged and with the flash of fangs all the way through it. “Most young ladies would be worried about their reputation, to be seen in such company. Aren’t you?”

“I don’t have much of a reputation in the first place,” she said quietly, and then shook herself up out of her sudden dark mood. She didn’t have one, no, but she also hadn’t ever particularly longed for one; there were far more important things than being thought well of, and she was finally getting to touch one of them right now. “Besides, you’re worth it.”

There was a long silence, as Reid absorbed that. For a moment she feared that she’d said too much, but then she steeled her spine and reminded herself that for her too much was never quite enough. “I’m sorry, Charlotte.”

“It’s hardly your fault. You didn’t wave a cross in your own face, and you certainly didn’t attempt to set fire to yourself after that,” she said firmly, also not willing to tolerate the absurd amounts of guilt that Reid carried around like a robe, and then let out an involuntarily pained hiss as Reid stumbled a little on the edge of a pavement and almost sent her tumbling down with him. “I don’t think that we’re going to get anywhere fast in the aftermath of both those things you didn’t do, though.”

“I think you’re right,” Reid said, and managed to make even that sound apologetic. The man was absurd, a person had literally tried to stab him in the face not even half an hour ago and he was trying to apologise for the inconvenience. The _nerve_ of him.

She managed to get to a nearby open doorway with some effort, shifted him awkwardly until he was leaning back against the firmly shut door - the inhabitants of the house beyond hopefully either already in bed or likely to be out on the town for several hours more - and then stepped back to regard him with her hands on her hips. “We’re going to need a different strategy, one that actually _works_.”

Looking at him from up close, when not distracted by practical thoughts of the weight of him and thoroughly impractical thoughts of how that weight would feel pressing her down against a mattress, he looked even worse than she’d assumed; there was still a dazed look in his eyes, and still burns rippling across his skin, and still thoroughly worrying amounts of blood smeared pretty much everywhere. He seemed to grasp at least a little of what she was seeing, attempted to drag himself up defensively and instead ended up slumped just a little higher against the door. “I am open to suggestions.”

“Good, because I most certainly have them,” she said cheerfully, and decided that a practical demonstration would work better than them arguing around each other in circles all night. She took off her jacket, casting it carelessly to the side. She undid her tie, with one quick jerk, and dropped it on top of the jacket. And then she undid the top two buttons of her shirt, down to just above her breasts, and pulled the starched fabric aside to bare her neck fully.

Such a gesture would’ve been provocative even had Reid been perfectly healthy and chock full of blood, but now that he was weak and wanting she was betting on it being almost impossible to resist. His nostrils flared, and his eyes became glued to her pulse in a way that made a flare of heat travel all the way through her. “Charlotte…”

“The easiest way for you to heal up is to get some blood in you, and I’m willing to offer mine here and now,” she said, trying to sound reasonable and borderline scientific as opposed to five seconds away from ripping off the rest of her shirt and begging him to do what he would. She tilted her neck even more invitingly, gave him a slightly teasing grin as if inviting him into a mysterious dare. “Go on, Jonathan. _I_ won’t bite.”

Reid hesitated for a moment more, resisting far more than she ever would’ve expected considering the state of him, and then gave a reluctant huff of air. He was tempted, though, she could see it glittering in his eyes. “Charlotte, I’m really not sure this is the best idea…”

“When has that ever stopped me?” She asked him, genuinely amused for a moment, and decided that she was obviously going to have to get this whole ravaging business on the road if he seemed reluctant to. She stepped forward, grabbed the back of his head - winding her fingers slightly gleefully into the thick darkness of his hair - and guided his mouth down to her neck. “Come on, Jonathan. I trust you.”

Somehow, impossibly, he hesitated for a long moment more instead of just biting her. She could feel his lips resting against the sensitive skin of her neck, moving slightly as he obviously tried to work something out in his head. She barely held back shudders as his mouth caressed her, trying desperately not to think of how the last time she’d been in this position she’d been hooking her leg over her partner’s hip a few moments later and demanding he fuck her within an inch of her life…

It was then, as she was utterly _failing_ not to think of how she wanted to wrap her thighs around Reid, that he opened his mouth against her throat and she felt the harsh scrape of teeth. She knew a brief moment of instinctive worry, a rabbit before a wolf, and then deliberately allowed herself to relax in his arms. His teeth entered her slowly, a deliberate slide that left her shuddering as surely as if he’d put his cock in her then and there.

Even then, on the point of collapse and with her blood actually on his tongue, he tried to be restrained; but there was only a certain amount of restraint you could manage when a woman was actively in your arms and eagerly offering herself to you. Before long he was sucking at her neck desperately, and then he was properly gulping from her as if he had never tasted a vintage so sweet.

She knew enough about herself to have been prepared to enjoy this, but somehow ‘enjoy’ didn’t seem like quite big enough a word. She found herself clutching at his back desperately, her mouth hanging open at the sheer sensation of it. He was barely even touching her, besides his mouth against her neck and his arms carefully supporting her, but it still felt so much more intimate than any sex she’d ever had. There was only the feel of his beard scraping her skin, the feel of his teeth in her throat, the feel of his mind pressed right up against her. It left her feeling hot all over, tight and aroused and with starbursts exploding behind her eyes.

It felt like it lasted forever, an orgasmic experience that she could’ve drowned in, but in reality it probably lasted just a little over a minute. And then he was drawing back from her, staring down at her with an unreadable expression and her blood still smeared all over his teeth.

“See? Told you I wouldn’t bite,” she slurred, trying desperately to deal with what felt like the aftermath of a truly wonderful orgasm, and ruined her attempt at dignity by almost immediately falling over.

“I really should’ve had more faith in you, it’s true,” Reid said, his voice wry and warm and almost _fond_ , and caught her just before she crumpled to the floor entirely. Even in her dazed state, she found herself revelling in the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Come on, Charlotte, let’s get you home.”

As it turned out, and as they had both predicted, moving through the streets of London was an awful lot easier with Reid healthy and strong and full of blood. He didn’t quite carry her like a bride over the threshold, much was the pity, but she played very little part in their quick journey back to what was now her mansion. All she could do was clutch his arm and be obediently moved, spend most of her time staring up at the remnants of her blood on his lips and trying to tamper the still there arousal down.

“How are you feeling?” He asked almost courteously when they reached her door, pausing briefly to prop her up against one of the entry walls and look her in the eye. It would’ve been deeply romantic, if she didn’t get the decided sense that he was checking her for delirium.

“I’m absolutely fine. Never felt better,” she said in a hopefully superior manner, even though her legs had started to feel a bit like jelly now that she was out of the comforting iron of his arms. “What about you?”

“Far better,” Reid said softly, with a small smile that exposed his blood stained teeth again, and lifted one of his hands to carefully brush aside some hair that’d come free from her previously tightly wound bun. She felt his fingers touch carefully against the shell of her ear, and shuddered as another soft surge of heat went through her. “Thanks entirely to you.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, very close and very intimate. She thought, briefly and intensely, that he was finally about to lower his head and give her the kiss that she’d been dreaming of for so long… But he didn’t. Instead he only nodded to himself in a thoughtful manner, and then gave a wry smile and lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

“Another night, perhaps,” he said softly, in response to her unspoken - and barely even thought - question. “In rather better circumstances, I can but hope.”

And with that, and a brief ring of her doorbell to summon one of the few servants she could bring herself to hire, he gave her one last fond nod and turned away. She watched him walk off into the black breathlessly, a strange and new kind of hope starting to bubble up eagerly in her chest.

\--

Where it had all ended up, however, was decidedly less innocent.

Reid’s behaviour after that night had been, not to put too fine a point on it, decidedly strange. He seemed inclined to spend a lot more time with her than before, but not in quite the same way. No longer was he content to tease her, to attempt to scare her, to lecture her in a slightly pompous way and barely bite back a smile when she called him out on it. No, for a brief stretch of time he seemed more content to watch and wait, to politely respect every single one of her boundaries, to treat her with courtesy like she was some kind of fine lady in a ballroom who actually needed such a thing.

All things considered, it took her an alarmingly long time to realize what he was up to. That he wasn’t just acting weird for the hell of it, but rather was attempting to _court_ her like some kind of dignified gentleman. 

It should’ve been everything she’d ever wanted since she met him on that dark street at midnight, but at first her reaction could best be summed up as irritated amusement. She wanted his attention, yes, but not this politely dancing version of it that would potentially take years to come to some kind of point. So she chose to take action instead. The next time that he visited her mansion, she allowed him to get through a few preliminary pleasantries and then stepped extremely close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She didn’t need to be a vampire to see his confusion, it was clear in the slight wrinkle between his eyes and the way his big hands hovered over her waist as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. “Charlotte?”

“I’m not a china doll, Jonathan,” she informed him, in a tone that clearly signified such a point should’ve been amply obvious without needing to point it out, and then arched up on her toes and kissed him before he could do more than open his mouth.

Say what you wanted about his tendency to assume things, she would certainly have a few choice words on the subject once she was done getting what she wanted, but when faced with an obvious proposition Jonathan Reid was hardly a slow man. There was a moment of startled hesitation, and then he took what was offered and swept eagerly into her mouth. They made out in the living room for a long few minutes, her arms still tight around his neck and his fingers finally - _finally_ \- clutching bruises into her waist, and then he let out a noise that could only be a growl and swept her off her feet and quickly up the stairs.

Which led, in practically no time at all, to the two of them in her bedroom. Their clothes hastily discarded, with barely a thought now that they were finally getting the chance to consume each other, and the two of them naked on the bed and eagerly grinding against each other. 

She was expecting Reid to be at least a little shy, considering the run around that he’d given her so far, but he most certainly wasn’t. He ran a hand all along her bare body, dipping in to feel her every curve, and then slid it deliberately in between her legs. He ran it eagerly along her slit, feeling just how wet she was for him already and seeming to revel in her every tremble.

She could give him rather more than that, was perfectly willing to give him rather more than that. She gave a loud and vibrating moan as he ran his fingers over the nub of her clit, and then gave another somehow more eager one as he obviously took that as an invitation. He slid even more surely over her body, until he was practically pressing her into the bed, and then smoothly in between her spread thighs. His entry into her was quick and smooth, an initial burn fading quickly into a wondrous feeling of fullness.

She loved getting fucked, she truly did, but often half of her mind was on making sure any given partner pulled out in time. Freed from the expectation of that, she was free to abandon herself to this thing between them as much as she wished. She spread her legs even more widely, and rolled her hips encouragingly up against him. She felt him let out a slow breath, felt it judder all the way through her, and then he quickly rocked them into a rhythm that had her trembling yet again.

It wasn’t long before her legs came up to wrap around his waist, and her arms came up to tighten around his broad shoulders. She practically wrapped herself around him, and found herself most definitely pleased when he seemed to take that as encouragement. She took pleasure in the roll of their bodies together for a long moment, the almost painful ache of arousal in between her thighs, and then started to use her limpet like position to urge him on faster and faster. Until he was properly fucking into her, not treating her like a china doll at all but rather treating her like a woman he actually desired.

And God, _did_ he desire her. She could feel the vibrating tension all through his body, could feel just how hard his cock was as he thrust it into her again and again. She was thrilled when he eventually fell forward onto his elbows, pressed his mouth against her neck in a sloppy kiss just hard enough that she could feel fangs.

This was already perfect, already rapidly heading towards the best sex of her life, but she saw no reason to hold back from making it even better still. She tilted her head back for him fully, baring her neck, and gasped up at the ceiling as he continued to lavish her skin with kisses. “Do it.”

He paused his kissing for just a moment, his lips resting against her pulse point in a slightly confused way, but mercifully didn’t still the movements of his hips. “Charlotte…”

“Come on, Jonathan,” she said impatiently, hearing the breathless whine in her own voice, and slid one hand up to clutch in his hair as she allowed the other one to claw restlessly against his back. “Drink my blood, you _know_ you want to.”

Reid huffed a soft laugh against her neck, fonder than she’d ever even hoped to hear from him. And then, when she was still revelling in that, finally took her at her word and stopped treating her like she was about to break. Between one moment and the next he slid his teeth into her neck; and then he was steadily sipping her blood, cradling her body in his arms as he took and took.

He kept moving his hips throughout, a steadily increasing pressure, and she found herself eagerly revelling in it. He fucked deep into her, and she shuddered at it. He supped eagerly at her neck, and she shuddered even more. Her entire body felt like a live wire, pleasure and pain meshing into one glorious entity that left everything feeling like an out of body experience. The entire world narrowed to the bed and the movement of their bodies against each other, the sheer desperation and the sheer wonder of it driving her ever higher by the moment.

They were rapidly starting to lose all control, probably would’ve been rapidly starting to lose all control even without the addition of the blood drinking. She scratched at his shoulders so hard that she drew blood herself, and in response he sucked even harder at her neck. She tightened her legs brutally around his waist, and he clutched at her skin so hard that she could feel the bruises starting to form already. They both hurtled ever closer to the edge, the slightly numb feeling of the wound on her neck only adding to the impossible pleasure.

To her extreme surprise, and probably his surprise too judging by the punched out noise he made, Reid came first. He pumped into her once more, twice more… And on his third thrust he withdrew his fangs from her neck with a startled noise, one that she felt fluttering over her skin, and came into her body in a few quick pulses. For a long moment he almost collapsed on top of her, sagging desperately as the pleasure almost overwhelmed him too.

She made a sharp noise of protest, more at the withdrawal of fangs from her neck than at his brief pause in movement, and luckily he paid attention to her displeasure instantly. He didn’t bite her again, obviously - and regrettably - deciding that he’d taken a little too much blood already, but he did prop himself up on one elbow as he started to move his hips again. He even slid one of his hands in between their bodies, carefully slid it over the nub of her clit again and again until she shuddered and gasped and came apart underneath him entirely. It felt like flying, it felt like falling and falling while gleefully safe in the knowledge that you would be caught in the end, it felt like _everything_.

Eventually she became aware of him drawing slowly out of her, careful not to jar her too much. She half wondered if he’d leave the bed immediately, start fretting about how this had all been some kind of mistake, but he didn’t. Instead he flopped down besides her, and even though he didn’t exactly need to breathe - being a vampire and all - he patiently laid there as she panted her way back to some kind of composure.

“Jonathan?” She said eventually, when she’d got just enough breath and presence of mind back to be able to speak again.

Reid, who had bit her and taken her apart so entirely and waited for her to get her breath back afterwards, immediately turned his head and looked her in the eye. The expression on his face was almost tender, like he genuinely cared for her. “Yes?”

“We’re doing that again,” she informed him firmly, revelling in the light of his affection, and then propped herself up on her own elbows and pointed a firm finger into his face. Because she might be happily out of her mind with a mixture of affection, lust and mild blood loss but that was really no reason to let him do whatever he liked. “As soon as you can get it up, if not sooner.”

He stared at her in mild shock for a long moment, as if he had never expected a girl like her to be quite so crude. And then he started to smile. And then, gloriously, he started to _laugh_.


End file.
